1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to hypodermic needles, syringes, infusion and blood drawing apparatus and means for protecting people from accidental contaminated needle puncture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Disposable hypodermic syringes are packaged with attached needles and sometimes needles are packaged separately. In either case, the needle is packaged with a separate sheath or protective covering. In normal use the syringe is removed from its sterile package and the needle sheath is left on the sterile needle that is attached to the syringe either at the factory or by the user. The sheath is temporarily removed while the syringe is filled with liquid. The sheath is then replaced to protect the needle until ready for injection. The sheath is often misplaced in the hectic circumstances surrounding hypodermic use. Intravenous infusion sets also present problems with respect to needle protection. Since many hours, even a shift change, may elapse between exposing the needle for injection and final disposal of the needle, it is not surprising that the sheath cannot be found at bedside for safe needle disposal. When the needle is permanently attached to the tubing, it must be cut off to be placed in special needle disposal means. Consequently, the entire infusion set along with a bloody, exposed needle is often discarded in the nearest waste where it presents a hazard to the trash handlers. Vacuum tube apparatus for blood sampling uses a double ended needle for simultaneous puncture of tube and vein. It too employs a removable sheath and presents similar problems of disposal of the sharp, contaminated needle. Used needles are a common source of infectious disease, especially hepatitis, in hospital personnel. Hepatitis is a debilitating, life threatening illness. In many hospitals needle puncture is the most common industrial accident. It occurs most often when sheathing the needle and handling trash. A needle must be so constructed that there is no chance of it detaching from its hub and being lost within the patient. Needles are so well attached to their hubs that they will break when pressed at their points without yielding at the hub attachment.